


Peter's Gotta Go

by andthwip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Peter wakes up and needs to pee and Steve's definitely not a fan of being woken up to move mjolnir.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Peter's Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the discord for this.

Peter stirred to a slight twinge in his bladder. He whined softly, far too tired to get up. He let himself ignore it and allowed Steve to pull his back so it was flushed against his hard chest, snuggled into Peter’s neck. Peter allowed himself to be lulled back to sleep by the sound of his boyfriends deep breathing and soft puffs of air against his bare skin. 

When he awoke again, unsure of how long had passed, the pressure in his bladder had worsened and verged on almost painful. Peter fought tooth and nail, he managed to wriggle his way out of Steve's iron grip, only to make his problem so much worse.

After he managed to waddle his way to the bathroom, only stopping a few times to double over on himself and grip the wall for support. Tears sprung to Peter’s eyes when he entered the bathroom, he resisted letting them fall because Steve had left Mjolnir sitting on top of the toilet seat  _ again _ . 

Now, usually it was fine. Steve left it lying around in the most awkward of places in the apartment and Peter could deal with that. But he couldn’t deal with Steve leaving it on the seat of the only toilet in the whole apartment. Especially, when he was  _ this  _ close to pissing all over himself and the tiles. 

“Steve!” Peter shouted desperately into the apartment, “I need you to move this fucking hammer.  _ Now _ !”

Thanks to Peter’s super hearing, he heard the rustle of the sheets, he didn’t need to see Steve to know he’s moving to press his face into the pillows under him. Peter’s bladder was screaming at him with the need to pee, he crossed his legs, gripping his dick, hoping by some miracle that this would help. 

He reached out to grab the handle of Mjolnir, nothing. Not even a hint of a stir. Peter yanked a little harder, still  _ nothing _ . He whimpered and reached out another hand, Peter used all of his super strength and still  _ nothing _ . Damn fucking Odin spell. 

Peter whimpered, squirming on the spot before he yelled again, “Steve!  _ Please _ !”

Still nothing and the need to  _ go _ was getting all too much, he felt himself leak a quick, short spurt against his boxers. Peter looked down and groaned at the sight, tears pricked the corners of his eyes again. 

If Steve didn’t come in the next few minutes Peter was actually going to piss himself. Like a toddler. 

An idea lit up Peter’s desperate brain, if he makes himself hard he  _ hopefully _ won’t be able to piss himself.  _ Right? _ Peter delicately let go of his cock, to shimmy his boxers down to mid-thigh. His bladder throbbed painfully, another small spurt of pee leaked from the tip. Peter watched in horror before he gripped his soft cock, jerking it quickly to full hardness. 

The spurts of piss were smeared all over his shaft, the thought almost made him gag until his bladder spasmed again, another drop pearling at the hard tip.

“Steve!” He wailed into the silent apartment and then the sheets rustled again, “I need you to come here!”

Steve’s heavy footsteps echoed in Peter’s ears as he walked toward the bathroom, Peter tried to scramble his boxers back up before Steve seen him in this mess. He kept palming his cock over his underwear, it was working out okay. His bladder was  _ screaming  _ but he wasn’t pissing himself, so bonus? 

The bathroom door is hauled open and a very sleepy looking Steve walked in, his hair was mussed and his eyes heavy. He brightened up a considerable amount when he caught sight of Peter, squirming and wriggling on the spot while his eyes were red, threatening to spill over with tears. 

“Stevie, please move it,” He whimpered pathetically, “I really gotta go.”

Steve’s cock twitched in his underwear and  _ oh _ , this is  _ new _ . 

He waited a few moments as he pondered and Peter let out cries of frustration, he returned his hand his cock to grasp it at the base inside his underwear. 

“You really gotta, huh sweetheart?” Steve asked, eyes twinkling with  _ something _ and Peter wanted to cry. 

Peter nodded, he felt his face burning before a few embarrassed tears spilled onto his cheeks. He couldn’t look at Steve in the eye, he was really going to piss himself in front of his boyfriend. 

Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug, Peter groaned but Steve was quicker, shushing him with a tender kiss to the forehead. 

Peter let Steve remove his hand from his cock and his bladder seized, a dribble leaked from him again, it dotted his gray Calvin’s. If Peter didn’t know any better it looked like it could almost be pre-cum. Steve placed a large hand, spread out against his bladder and  _ pushed _ . 

And,  _ holy shit.  _ A long stream came out this time, it soaked the front of his boxers and Peter  _ sobbed _ . 

“Ste - Stevie, please - please, I’m gonna piss myself…” Peter cried quietly, his knees almost buckled in on themselves.

“Shh, don’t cry sweetheart, you’re fine. It’s fine.” Steve soothed, pressing a little harder and this time there was a small, quiet hiss as he leaked more, “Y’know you can go whenever you want to.”

“I wanna - I need - The toilet,  _ please  _ move Mjolnir.” Peter sniffled as he looked up at Steve’s big blown out eyes, Peter tried to ignore the way his bladder twinged hopefully at the new information.

This time, Steve down right  _ smirked _ at him, “You can do it baby, you can let go.”

Peter shook his head, fighting it as hard as he could. He  _ was not _ going to piss himself. 

“Steve, this isn’t fair…” Peter cried out again, “I need to  _ go _ . I can’t hold it much longer.”

Steve leaned in and pressed a dirty kiss to his lips, he tasted the bitterness of his tears and then moved to whisper in his ear, “ _ I wanna see you let go, Pete. Show me. Show daddy how you’re such a good boy, huh sweetheart _ ?”

It was over as soon as Steve mentioned letting go, Peter’s bladder had had enough, it convulsed and let the piss flow out of him in a long, steady stream. It soaked through his boxers quickly, the damp material stuck to his skin. It felt  _ so fucking good  _ to let go. It was almost orgasmic, he moaned and whimpered against Steve. 

The harsh hiss as Peter saturated his boxers and the noise while his piss dripped onto the tiles under him. 

All the while Steve whispered sweet nothings into Peter’s ears as he hiccuped through pissing himself.

Peter eventually blinked up at him when he managed to catch his breath, his face tinted red as he looked up at Steve. He was  _ wrecked _ . Peter’s eyes shifted downward and realised there was a dark patch on Steve’s own boxers, except his black ones were stained with white. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?” Steve supplied softly, moving to turn the shower on. 

They showered together, Steve lathered Peter’s body washing away the mess from him. Steve got out first, cleaned up the bathroom and put the towels and their boxers into the washing machine. 

“You think piss is hot?” Peter asked dazed, voice hoarse. 

They’re back in bed, clean and wrapped up in each other, exchanging soft kisses.

“Uh no. It’s - It’s not the piss.” Steve pondered for a moment, “It’s the loss of control, I guess? That’s hot. Seeing you lose control is like _super fucking hot_, Pete.”

“It made you come?” Peter murmured into him.

“Yeah - It - Yeah.” Steve stumbled, Peter thought maybe he was pink in the darkness.

“I - I’m not judging you or anything. I want to understand,” Peter offered with a smile.

Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead, “We’ll talk tomorrow sweetheart.”

“G’night, Stevie.” Peter whispered, his eyes already beginning to droop closed against Steve’s broad chest, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Out of my comfort zone by a mile but I did it, lol. 
> 
> Thanks to NeonKnight for the Beta!


End file.
